zeldad20fandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Manual
What is a Monster? A monster is any creature that your characters can interact with, fight and/or kill in-game. By this definition, almost anything is a monster, from harmless frogs to benevolent unicorns; however, most monsters you'll encounter will be ones that your characters must defeat. This manual contains a number of monsters that dwell in various parts of Hyrule. While most of their information can be found on their respective pages, a summarized version will be available here for your perusal. Types of Monsters There are various categories that monsters can fall under in the Zelda d20 universe. Some may fit into more than one, while others might not fit into any of them, having their own unique class. However, most monsters will be one or more of the following: * '''Aberrations. '''These are utterly alien beings with innate magical abilities. They're normally hostile towards the players, and lurk in the darkest dungeons, waiting for unwary adventurers to pass by. * '''Beasts. '''These are nonhumanoid creatures that are a natural part of the world's ecology, such as wolves and tigers. Most are unintelligent, although some have magical powers. * '''Celestials. '''These are the servants of powerful deities, and are normally good by nature, although the exceptions are often horrifying to behold. Most are employed as messengers or agents in the mortal realm, although some dwell on other planes. * '''Constructs. '''These creatures are made, not born, and are imbued with a small measure of sentience. Some are even capable of independent thought, such as Ancient Robots; however, most are programmed by their creators to follow simple instructions. * '''Dragons. '''These are large, reptilian creatures of ancient origin and vast power. Most are highly intelligent and possess innate magic, and some seek to hinder adventurers in their quests, while others may act as patrons or guides. * '''Fey. '''These are magical creatures that share a deep connection to the forces of nature. They dwell deep within forests and groves, and are said to rarely leave their woodland homes. * '''Fiends. '''These are creatures of pure wickedness, every part of their being imbued with evil. Some are the servants of deities, but others stand apart as an independent evil, seeking out mortal servants to do their bidding. * '''Giants. '''These creatures tower over humans, and although they may be humanlike in shape, they often possess physical deformities; some even have more than one head. * '''Humanoids. '''These are the main people of Hyrule and the surrounding countries. They are civilized races with language and culture, and many are brave adventurers, seeking to make other lands safe for human habitation. * '''Monstrosities. '''These are monsters in every definition of the word. They are frightening and unnatural, and rarely benevolent; they also tend to defy categorization, so the word "monstrosity" is often a go-to for monsters that don't fit anywhere else. * '''Oozes. '''These are gelatinous creatures that are mainly subterranean, although some will leave their dark cavern homes to feed on refuse, carrion and any creature unlucky enough to get in its path. The most recognizable oozes are ChuChus. * '''Plants. '''These are vegetable creatures that are often carnivorous in nature, feeding on insects and even small animals if they possess the size and strength to catch them. Most are ambulatory, meaning that they are capable of independent movement. * '''Undead. '''These are once-living creatures brought back to a state of "undeath." It may have occurred through necromantic magic, or perhaps it was some unholy curse. The most recognizable undead that haunts Hyrule is the Cursed Bokoblin. Experience Points The number of experience points (XP) a monster is worth is based on its level. Usually XP is awarded for defeating a monster, but the DM can also choose to award XP if the characters neutralize the threat posed by the monster - for example, if they chase a dragon away from Kakariko Village, thereby saving its inhabitants. Monster Catalog This catalog contains all monsters created so far for the Zelda d20 universe, in alphabetical order, as well as those that are planned for the future. It doesn't contain their statistics (if so, this page would be much too long), only their level, type and role. Bokoblins These are among the most populous monsters in Hyrule, and typically serve as footsoldiers for evil armies. They aren't particularly powerful on their own, but they raid and battle in packs, making them a dangerous obstacle for travelers. Blue Bokoblin Bokoblin - Lvl 1 Soldier (XP: 50) Bokoblin Archer Bokoblin Leader - Lvl 3 Solo Brute (XP: 750) Cursed Bokoblin Green Bokoblin Green Bokoblin Archer Technoblin - Lvl 3 Soldier (XP: 150) ChuChus These living oozes dwell in dark, moist caverns underground, and trap the legs of any unwary adventurers that pass by, although the smaller ones cannot fully envelop their victims. They can, however, trap and eat insects. Blue ChuChu Green ChuChu Red ChuChu Yellow ChuChu Keese These small, batlike creatures live in caves and other dark places, and frequently ambush passersby with their sharp teeth and claws. Many of them are imbued with elemental power, enabling them to burn, freeze or electrify their prey. Dark Keese Fire Keese - Lvl 7 Lurker (XP: 300) Ice Keese - Lvl 7 Lurker (XP: 300) Keese - Lvl 1 Lurker (XP: 100) Thunder Keese Moblins Slightly more powerful - and more vicious - than Bokoblins, these huge, ogrelike creatures are not to be trifled with. They are said to collect trophies from the adventurers that they have slain, and they often decorate themselves with teeth, skulls and other macabre accessories to intimidate their foes. Moblin Lancer - Lvl 6 Soldier (XP: 250) Moblin ShielderCategory:Incomplete pagesCategory:Core Rulebooks